


Creation

by Bam4Me



Series: Right Hand [5]
Category: Xena - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, Things happen and Stiles recreats baby dragons, if you like the series, its all basically the same, read the fic, this is basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The creation of living species has been a long done hobby of Genim's. He taught it to lots of people, one of his most promising students (Merlin) even found it a relaxing venture.</p><p>Derek and Peter are too curious for their own goods. It's basically nothing but snark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creation

"Jesus Christ! Do you two have to go all 'creeper wolf' on me every time you need something?"

Derek and Peter looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Why do you say 'Jesus Christ'? Was he a real person?"

Derek glared at Peter and shoved his elbow into his side, making the other grunt. "That's not what we're here to talk about, stop side tracking. Besides, we've been patiently waiting here for about ten minutes now."

Stiles rolled his eyes and walked past them, opening the back door to his jeep and loading a box of what looked like red clay and and giant eggs into the back seat. "Yes, that's what creepers do though. They wait patiently for their pray to walk into their trap and then attack. What do you want? I have things to do."

Derek sniffed, looking offended. "Yes, we heard you talking to yourself inside. Something about the restoration of a dark and magical species."

Stiles closed the door and turned to them with a shrug. "Well, it's not really a magic species. People used to think it was. Tiny little dragons they were, of course, they never breathed fire, and I'm going to have to make them look like they've had some kind of evolutionary development, lest people think they're some kind of treachery. Honestly, you have no idea how annoying it is to think of plausible evolution for a 'new' species, and plus the fact that humans now days are all assholes and like to kill things for fun which is disgusting, like have you ever spent a fort night on a new species just for some fat kid eating a candy bar to come around and sit on it, leaving you to groan in frustration while you make another and- ... Why am I telling you this?"

Derek looked uncomfortable with Stiles' ramblings while Peter was for the first time that Stiles had ever seen, gaping at him of all things, looking like Stiles had just told him air was poison, head cocked to the side and absolutely bewildered.

Stiles liked the expression to be honest. In fact, he was proud of making him make it.

"What?"

Stiles looked a little lost and shrugged, "It's... a hobby of mine? So, thing is, a lot of creatures go extinct nowadays because of hunting, and poaching and bad breeding habits, and I've taken a shine to bringing them back. Like, I'm trying to figure out how to bring horned rhinos back, but I'd have to find a place in the wild plausible enough that once found there it could be possible that no one ever noticed them before, or maybe making a new breed entirely, still with horns and all, but bad for making things out of them. Like, it's so sad when a species dies because someone wanted to make some pretty fucking pianos out of it's face, and I just-"

Stiles trailed off, making a dying whale noise and turning away with a lost look on his face.

"So, you're making dragons?"

Stiles shrugged, "What are you guys here for anyways? I really get so little free time while human, even less when not, and it's a long process to be honest."

Peter's mouth clacked shut with a tiny sound, "Well, we just wanted to know if you knew what that new girl in town is up to. The kids say she's been seen casting spells in the woods, and she smells like magic, but they're not sure what she's doing."

Stiles gave them an annoyed look, "Right, because every fucking creature in the world but humans and werewolves are bad and need not be trusted right? For you're information, which by the way, I don't have to give you, but I will cause I'm a nice person, but truly, you don't deserve an explanation, but again, I'm nice, she's a druid. And I would thank you all to keep your grubby paws to yourself lest you do something stupid like getting her killed, because people in this pack are really good at that sort of thing, and she's an honestly good soul, and you're all assholes."

Peter held up his hands in surrender, looking worried while Derek pouted at him. "Hey, we just wanted to know."

Stiles gave them an incredulous look, "Did it ever occur to you that you don't always deserve an answer? That maybe other people are allowed to have secrets? Because they do deserve it. They deserve it just as much as you, and I know how much you two love your secrets."

Derek managed to look a little guilty at that but didn't change his posture from the defensive stance he'd gotten himself into. Stiles managed his own look of guilt at the position and backed up a little. "If that's all, I do have a species to bring back soon, and it does take so long to make them."

"How do you do it?"

Stiles paused, looking between the jeep and the wolves. "You want to find out?"

Derek perked up a little and Peter looked thoughtful, "Sure. We can take Derek's car though. More room."

Stiles snorted and shook his head, "While I love your soccer mom car, and the lovely safety features it has, that's not an off road vehicle. We'll take the jeep."

Peter looked a little put out but nodded.

***

The place Stiles took them to was a cave. Dark and damp, but odd.

"What is this place?"

Stiles smiled and opened the door to the back seat, pulling out the box and holding it carefully. "It's a birthing grounds. It was used by the elders of an ancient tribe, here, millennia before the coming of Christ."

"Why did they stop using it?"

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Humans are stupid. They were once trusted to bring life to the world, once trusted to have power and not abuse it. Humans will never be trusted with that power again."

Stiles put the box down in the entrance of the cave and grabbed a torch off the wall. Peter didn't even see it there honestly.

The torch flared to life and Stiles handed it over to Derek who shrugged and led them all further into the cave. Stiles leaned down to grab the box before frowning when he saw that Peter was already holding it, and not so subtly rifling through it to see what was in it.

He smacked the wolf on the arm and rolled his eyes, following Derek.

Peter just gave him an 'innocent' smile and followed him in. "How far in are we going?"

Stiles shrugged, "Only a half hours walk."

Peter let out a bored sounding groan and suddenly became slower, "Why would you walk that far?"

"Because normally I don't. I drive out here so no one sees my jeep and thinks I'm home, and then I get to the entrance of the cave and teleport to the birthing chambers."

"Ugh, why can't we do that now?"

Stiles stopped and gave Peter an annoyed look. "Fine. Don't blame me if you feel like puking all over everything after."

Peter just looked proud of himself.

***

Okay, Peter no longer felt proud of himself. He felt like he was going to be sick and sent Stiles a mental 'thank you' when he took the box from him so Peter and Derek could kneel over and try to keep their lunch down.

"Wimps."

Derek glared at him and threw a pebble that Stiles side stepped and made his way over to the other side of the room. "It's really not that bad once you've done it a few times. Some people never get used to it, but you're both werewolves. They aclimate faster than most. I should you wont even feel the urge to puke next time."

The two of them stood up and glared at Stiles where he was unpacking the box and placing red clay blocks and egg-things around a fountain.

"What's the fountain for?"

Stiles paused and placed another egg on the edge of the fountain. "Well, it's a womb I guess. If this is the place of creation, and the creatures birth in the water, then I guess it's the womb."

Peter came over and looked into the water, wondering how deep it went.

"If you fall in, I hope you can swim."

"How deep is it?"

"Couple miles. It's deep."

Derek came over, looking curious. "What's at the bottom?"

"It's a... well, it's a pretty big ocean actually. Underground and all, untouched by humans for hundreds of millennia. Beautiful, but only a few openings to it."

"And this is one of them?"

Stiles looked torn between answers. "Thing is, there really is no way in the world to get around science. If there wasn't such a strong magical barrier between this fountain and the ocean, it'd probably overflow and flood this entire continent. It goes down to the ocean, but it's kept down very forcefully."

Derek nodded, poking at the water and pulling back to gaze at his fingers in wonder as if he somehow expected it to be different than normal water.

Stiles bit back a smile and left him to his observations. Mortals were adorable.

"So, if the eggs go in the water, do they go down to the ocean, or do they stay up here till they hatch?"

"They go down to the ocean. They need water under pressure to fully grow. it's why the process takes so long. They have to be made up here, and spend a three hour travel to the bottom where they hatch, and I have to be waiting for them lest some creature down there find them a tasty treat."

Derek looked up at him with renewed interest. "What's down there?"

"Oh god, you look like a curious five year old. Didn't anyone ever tell you curiosity killed the cat?" Stiles looked away from the two of them and pulled out a piano wire he wrapped around his hands and used to cut into one of the clay chunks, separating it into three pieces.

Derek watched him with a pout and crossed arms. Stiles vacantly thought to himself that if he told him he was pouting, he might push him into the fountain. "But satisfaction brought it back."

Stiles snorted and reached for the last thing in the box, a tomb that looked like it had seen better years. Stiles hefted it onto the fountain next to him and muttered to himself, the pages flipping for him to the right page. Peter looked over Stiles shoulder to see a picture of a tiny dragon with stunted wings.

"Is that the tiny dragon?"

"Mmm hmm. Are either of you good at sculpting?"

Peter nodded while Derek looked a little worried again, "Yeah, but if you let Derek help, he'll just make an unhappy lump of clay and cry about it."

Derek kicked Peter in the back of the knee but it didn't do anything, making the older wolf turn to him with a wicked grin. "I'm not that bad."

"Well, you were when you were five."

"I'm not five anymore."

"You're both acting five. Shut up before I take you both home and make you stay there."

Peter and Derek pulled away from each other, both sulking in their own way.

"Peter, can you make statues or not?" 

Peter looked back down at the picture and nodded, "Can I see an image of it from all angles?"

Stiles nodded and waved over the image, making a hologram of it appear in the air before them, slowly spinning.

Peter hummed, "You said you made some changes to the original dragons?"

"Yeah, the wings used to work for flying. They're too small to do that now, and the snouts are littler too. I'm not sure what scientists will come up with to explain that change, but I honestly only made them like this because it's cuter. Also, if they still flied, I would have no where I could put them that would explain them being lost for so long. They're curious little buggers, get into everything, always wandering off with someones magic book when no one's looking. I have this crazy feeling that once a few generations have passed and the instinct to breed dies down and the curiosity sets in, humans are going to be wandering around with friendly little dragons to play with and love. These little guys used to be so friendly, I don't know why anyone ever wanted to hurt one."

Peter picked up one of the clay chunks and looked closely at the moving picture. Derek just found the most comfortable looking spot on the ground in front of the fountain and sat down.

"What lives in the ocean?"

Stiles made a funny face and shrugged, "Um, sharks? I guess some dolphins too."

Derek scowled, "In the underground ocean?"

Stiles paused, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh, no. Not really."

Peter looked between where Stiles was molding his chunk into the basic shape of the dragon and frowned, "Should I be using the entire chunk?"

Stiles looked up and nodded, "Yeah. Try to mold more than anything. Leprosy isn't something I really want to give them, and limbs can fall off if there are enough seems."

Peter nodded and went back to work.

Derek pressed on further, "But, what species are down there?"

Stiles sighed and lowered the chunk, giving Derek a stern look, "If I tell you, you're just going to get grumpy and unpleasant to be around for the next few weeks."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be mad that I won't take you down there with me."

"Why?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"Well, if the ocean is open into a chamber like this with magic protection, I'm sure it will be fine."

Stiles scowled at him and went back to his sculpting, "Not the pressure I'm worried about. Not the water either. It's what lives in it."

"But I'm a werewolf. And you have magic, and could probably save me."

"Okay, but what if you see something down there so terrifying you don't think you'll ever heal from the mental scar again? I don't want to be responsible for that."

"I'm not five."

"Act like it."

"I can take care of my own mind."

Stiles picked up a pebble and threw it at Derek, looking pissed, "You know, the people that would work down there, hatching the eggs and bringing them back to the surface, a lot of them said they could handle it. But some of them saw things in those waters that made them too scared to go anywhere near deep water for the rest of their lives, terrified of what might be lurking. There are creatures down there that scare even me. You know why the magical barrier makes the eggs journey a one way trip until someone can go down and bring them up? It because every single day I have some thought to this place and the others like it in this world, where the magic keeps the world from flooding, and I wonder how much longer that barrier will hold, and what's going to crawl out of that hole the day it doesn't. I created those monsters down there and they scare me."

Derek frowned and Peter studiously ignored the both of them, going back to his sculpture with a frown on his face.

Derek looked stunned into silence for a few minutes while Stiles went back to his own.

After about five minutes Stiles stopped, looking up with a softened face. "I'm sorry. You have no idea what's down there, of course your curious... I always end up yelling at you of all people."

Derek shrugged, "People tell me I'm annoying. Not in the same, rambling way you are, but in my own way."

Stiles smiled, "You know, one person entered the cave once, even worked there for years and never once feared the water."

"Why not?"

"He was amazed by the absolute horror of it. He said the creatures that lived down there were so scary, he couldn't imagine them living on the surface without killing everything in sight. He said it made him calm to see them, and made him a tougher person while on the surface. Like any other, he was wary of the water, but he said he trusted my magic to protect him, and if not, he trusted my truthfulness to know that death isn't the end."

"Sounds like a great guy."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. He only worked there for a little while though. He was meant for greater things than birthing my children for me. He didn't work in the ocean connected to this fountain. He worked in an even older fountain, in Britian."

Peter looked up with curious eyes, "Who was he?"

Stiles smiled. Peter sounded like he might have a few guesses himself. "Who do you think?"

Peter paused, looking around before shrugging. "Merlin?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. Last of the dragon lords and greatest of my creations. Only one that ever came close as his was Arthur."

"So they are real?"

Stiles nodded, "Yeah. Course they were. Though let me just say, BBC got everything wrong."

Derek smiled, "Like what?"

"Well, everything. Well no, they got Arthur's looks pretty close to real. Only a few differences. Height for example. That man towered over everyone. Merlin though, was dark as dark skin could get. Honey brown eyes and always kept his head shaved. Sharp cheek bones and slim hands. Did get that right, he was a skinny thing. But oh, at the moment I didn't think I'd ever made a prettier person."

"Why is he depicted so pale then? Don't the actual records show him with dark skin?"

Stiles gave Peter a frowning look, "Why do you think? Racism racism racism. humans are disgusting, always thinking pretty means pale, always thinking dark means evil, always thinking human means superior. Always a bunch of idiots and no where near the level of love for each other I hoped for when I made them."

Stiles shook his head and lifted up the statue he was working on, going over it with a scrutinizing eye. Peter looked down at his own that was nearly completely shaped, but not detailed yet. "You're fast at that."

Stiles looked up and smiled, "Well yes, I've been doing this longer than most people have been born. I did this with the first ever creatures that walked this Earth, and I suppose I'll do it for the last."

Peter nodded, "Oh. I don't think mine is quite as good."

Stiles looked at it and shrugged, "How about you just shape them for me. I'll do the details myself. It'll save me a bit of time."

"Kay."

"You know, your dad's been complaining about the emails he's gotten from your art teacher. She says your the greatest student she's ever had, and you spend all your time making weird giant clay eggs and helping other students."

Stiles smiled, "Yeah. Red clay is expensive, I prefer to make my eggs out of grey. Plus, I can do that at school. Besides, sharing is caring. I'm jut trying to help others."

Peter snorted and picked up another hunk of clay to shape.

Derek looked around the cave with a curious eye. "Hmm... so, will you maybe tell me what's in the ocean now?"

Stiles lowered the statue with a sigh, and lowered it into the water, soaking it enough that he could smooth out any ragged edges. "Hmm. Maybe I can. I really don't want to bring you down there though."

Derek gave him an annoyed look. "If the greatest beauty and power of all human history could trust you with his life in one of the most dangerous places on Earth, so can I."

Stiles looked at Derek with brighter eyes and hummed again, picking up one of the eggs and opening it before setting the statue in. "I guess. You sure do know how to flatter a boy, I'll tell you that."

Derek just grinned at him and leaned back on his hands. "That's great. Now, what's down there?"

Stiles sighed again. He turned to Derek and gave him a suddenly conspiratorial look. "Well, I happen to know that someone in this cave likes dinosaurs. I happen to know where some water types happen to be."

Derek leaned forward, looking slightly wild, "Yeah? And uh, if I just happened to know the names of all known water dinosaurs, would you maybe tell me that there might be a few I don't?"

Stiles grinned at Derek's sudden show of nerdiness and shrugged, "Well, most are the types humans know and love, but that doesn't mean evolution can't happen to the them in over several billion years."

Derek made a noise akin to that of a stalling car, making Stiles raise an eyebrow and Peter snort while trying to avoid looking at Derek, lest his break out into full on laughter.

"Oh yeah. I guess I can bring you down to check things out."

***

When Stiles brought Derek and Peter into the underground cave (which was nearly four hours later) they didn't react so badly to the teleportation this time, which was a good thing.

"You guys good?"

The two of them waved him off, holding their stomachs like they had bad cramps.

"Heh, told you. Cmon, the water's over here."

Stiles lead them into another cave, that was huge, much bigger than the one with the fountain.

The water Stiles was referring to was a giant reflecting pool, about the size of a large elephant and with splashing water. "Oh, looks like they've gone and hatched without us."

Stiles rushed to the edge of the pool and crouched next to it, both hands reaching out for the six little dragons trying to drown each other in the water. "All of you, out now! You're not living yet you'll end up crumbling at this point, get out of that water before I come in after you."

The little dragons gave each other worried looks before scrambling out after each other, standing on the edge of the pool with contrite looks, worried they were going to get in trouble. Stiles reached out one hand to pet one of them with a soft cooing tone, and Derek and Peter could just barely see him using his fingers to smooth the lumps that had appeared when they were playing in the water.

"Wait, you said this would turn them living."

Stiles shook his head, "No, they're just gollums right now. Sweet little things still, but not living yet. They need some soul in them. Like this."

He held out both arms in front of the six and they watched in fascination as the little dragons clamped their jaws around Stiles' skin.

"What are they doing?"

Stiles snorted, "What any other newborn does. Nursing. Though, this time it's not milk. This is how gollums get life, they suck their souls right out of you. It's a draining process for even the best of warlocks, so not many people end up doing this for more than a few years in their life. But for a god, or a demi-god as it is, it's not a terrible thing. Sometimes I think this is how new mothers feel when they nurse their babies for the first time, but I've done this so many times in my existence, and I'm not sure I'll ever get tired of it."

Stiles looked up at the two of them just as the dragons started unlatching from his skin.

Stiles looked back down and grinned at them, two of them immediately moving to tackle each other, rough housing now that they were made of something a little more solid.

"What's that?"

Stiles followed Derek's finger to see a tiny creature pulling itself out of the water, looking over at them with curious eyes.

[ADD THE MOTHERFUCKING NAME OF THE WATER DINO BECAUSE I DONT HAVE INTERNET RIGHT NOW!!!]

Derek blinked down at the cat sized creature stupidly. "Dinosaur-"

Peter rolled his eyes, sighing, "Oh god. He's doing the thing."

"What thing?"

"He's doing the thing where he geeks out over dinosaurs, and now he's gonna be obsessed."

Stiles shrugged, "I don't see the issue?"

Peter sat next to Stiles on the hard stone, picking up one of the lone dragons curiously, smiling when it snuggled right into his arms, tiny blunt teeth gnawing at his fingers. "He's gonna ask you to keep it."

Stiles looked over at Derek who was studiously ignoring them, trying to make friends with the sharp toothed swimmer. "Derek?"

Derek looked up with a grin, humming. "Yeah?"

Stiles pointed into the water, "You see that floor in the water down there? The grey background?"

Derek looked in before looking back at Stiles, "Um, yeah?"

"That's not the ocean floor. That's his mama."

Derek's eyes went wide, looking back into the water. "Um, what part of her?"

Stiles looked back in and thought about it, "Uh, about one tenth of her back. They're very big creatures."

Derek looked back down at the baby dino and frowned, "Ugh, I don't have enough room in my apartment for this, do I?"

"No."

"Fucking sucks."

"Yeah."

***

"You guys gotta stay quiet for Daddy now, okay?" Stiles held one finger up to his lips, shushing the tiny dragons as they looked up excitedly at him from their box. "Oh, I know you, as soon as I turn my back, you're gonna be chattering away aren't you?"

Peter and Derek looked at each other oddly, as Stiles settled the dragons in a box in the back of the car, cooing at his babies. "Um, I can drive?"

Stiles turned and gave them a shrug, "Just don't crash her, I love this jeep."

The ride home was much louder than the ride there, Derek chattering about dinosaurs in the front seat while Stiles cooed at the babies in the back, Peter concentrating on not crashing the car and killing them all to get them to shut up.

He was working on his homicidal tendencies lately.

"You know, it won't get much easier."

Peter hummed, looking in the rear view at Stiles while Derek gave them both odd looks. "What won't?"

"The homicidal tendencies. I mean, being psychopathic is kind of a mental disorder."

Peter was quiet for a minute, "How did you know I was-"

"I created just about everything. I could view all the universe at once if I chose. Though, in this human body right now, I'd probably have a stroke because of the convulsions. Either way, it's not that hard to accidentally pick up thoughts when they're as loud as yours are."

Derek was giving his uncle a worried look. Derek would never admit it, but Peter was pack, if Peter wasn't well, none of them were. It worried him.

"I didn't know I was yelling."

"Not so much yelling, as yelling for help."

Peter looked in the mirror again, "Could you fix it? I've seen you heal bones in seconds, hell, you stopped Allison's appendix from bursting last winter on will alone."

Stiles shrugged, "I could. But, that's the thing about the human mind, it's so delicate-"

"You just said you could view the entire universe at once, and you don't think you could fix a brain?"

Stiles sighed at the snappish words and sent a calming wave of emotion towards him, "No, I could fix you in the smallest time in the universe. You'd be better before you could blink. But, do you really want to become a different person to do it? You can't fix the mind without giving up who you really are."

Peter didn't answer for a long time. "Could you make it easier though?"

Stiles thought about that, "Well, you can repress the urge without fixing things. But it might only be a temporary fix."

Peter nodded, "That'd be enough I think."

"Okay."

***

"I made muffins!" The werewolves in the loft all gave him a funny look. They didn't smell any muffins. Stiles grinned like a maniac and held up the box with the squirming baby dragons in it. "See! Wook at these baby muffins, aren't they just the cutest?"

Scott bust out laughing at the sight while Issac came closer to inspect the babies. Derek and Peter rolled their eyes as they slipped into the loft behind him, heading to the kitchen for a snack.

Stiles settled down on the couch and pulled one of the babies out before shoving it at Scott and another towards Issac. He placed one in his own lap and started cooing at it.

Derek came back into the room with assorted veggies, handing a few off to Stiles curiously to see if the babies would eat any.

"Oh, they're so cute! Tiny and adorable and sweet! I want one!"

Stiles raised his eyebrows, watching Scott and Issac play with the tiny babies he'd made.

"They also have a very corrosive spit that can burn through wood."

Scott was suddenly holding the dragon way out ahead of him while Issac moved from tickling the other one's chin to petting hir down the back.

"Oh, well, that's not good."

Stiles snorted, holding a leaf of lettuce in front of the one on his lap, watching hir attack it with relish.

"What gender are they?"

Peter seemed to always knock everything down to science, choosing to look a gifted horse in the mouth while others were happy with accepting the ride. It made Stiles grin.

"It's a one gendered species."

"That's great."

"I know."

***

The dragons loved Madagascar, and Stiles thought about taking a week off and going camping out here this week. But, he did love spending time with his pack too, so he made sure his little ones were happy before he headed back to American soil.

He missed them already, but, with any luck he'd come back and find their population up again.

That'd be good too.


End file.
